The present invention relates to a magnetic fluid treatment apparatus particularly useful for the treatment of water.
Several devices have been proposed for the treatment of fluids and particularly liquids such as water utilizing concentrated magnetic fields. Representative of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,660; 4,148,731; and 4,151,090. The utilization of magnetic fields for removing oxides from water and for other applications has also been suggested by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,390; 3,979,228; 3,059,910; 2,943,739; 2,452,220; and Japanese Pat. No. 44-18798 (1969). In such prior art, typically a steady magnetic field is applied either by utilizing permanent magnets in the fluid flow path or by applying a direct current to an activating coil. Some of the patents suggest the utilization of steel balls to provide connection with the magnetic fields.
It has been suggested in a paper entitled, MAGNETIC TREATMENT OF WATER reproduced by the National Mechanical Information Service, U.S. Department of Commerce on Jan. 30, 1973 that the application of magnetic fields in the order of one hundred to one thousand oersteds is effective in preventing the formation of scales or incrustation in equipment, in the reduction of salt deposits, in the intensification of coagulation and crystalline processes, and other useful functions.